nifflasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mi Sprocket
Mi Sprocket is one of the protagonists of Knytt Underground, she is a female sprite from the Sprocket family, who are known for their adventurous nature. She lives in the Underground alone in her house, but relatively close to some of her family members, she was born mute and decided to almost completely spend her life adventuring. Later on she is accompanied by two fairies: Dora and Cilia, and she can transform freely to the second playable character of the game: Bob. Appearance Mi has a short black hair, black eyes and a slightly dark skin tone. She wears three different outfits throughout the game. One is the "Red Outfit" (as seen in the PC game files) which she wears in the first chapter of the game. It contains of short grey trunks, a grey wrist band, and a dark navy blue sleeveless shirt with symbols written on the chest. In this outfit she also has a blue earring on her ear. Second is her Myriadist outfit (called simply "Mi" in the game files) which she wears during the third chapter. It was given to her by the Myriadists to symbolize the important mission bestowed upon her. She then wears vibrant blue long skirt, held by a bright red sash, along with a sleeveless top in a darker shade of red. On her head she wears a bright blue tiara, with curved spikes branching out, and yellow and pink colored beads in her hair. Third is her "Neon Outfit", that can be seen in some bonus hidden chapters of the game. She wears pink short trunks, with navy blue rims at the bottom. On top she has a multicolor t-shirt with white symbol on the chest, on the bottom and ends of sleeves there are dark pink rims, followed by bright blue rims, and then the rest is colored green. She also wears a golden spiral earring. Personality Not much can be said about Mi's personality as many of her choices are given to the player to decide (accepting quests, choosing fairies). So the established traits are those that cannot be affected by the player, that being some of her thoughts and autonomous interactions. She appears to be quite polite, considering her introduction in the first chapter, and by her not giving in to her anger when confronted with people unaware of her disability. She also is considerate enough to give others second chances, as she lets Laurtitz redeem himself without Cilia agreeing to let him. She also has good relations with her family members, with deceased father being her life example and idol, her mother being concerned about Mi's choices, her sister helping her out, and her brother willing to sacrifice his safety to not let Mi get hurt. Her only dream is to be able to speak, as proven by the goal in the first chapter and her reactions to an "Interlude" dream where it actually came true. Most of the rest of the game however gives player a choice to not accept quests or even speak to characters, which then might have branched to further decisions. The choices to help out and learn about people from underground are reflected in the ending of the game, and represents Mi's interest with others affairs or lack of thereof. Abilities Mi being an adventurous sprite is very agile and athletic, she can run, jump and climb for long periods of time. She can also hang on walls very long and jump from them, as well as fall from huge heights without damage. Later on she gets the ability to change form into Bob, who himself has a wide array of abilities allowing for combining them. Story Alert ''With Knytt Underground often breaking the fourth wall it's hard to decide where the story actually begins, technically player can control Mi in the main menu area as well as the demo footage included. Generally if the story begins at Chapter 1, the main problem which arises is almost immediate encounter with the game's creator Nicklas Nygren and Mi acknowledging his existence. However if you ignore that fact then the rest of the three chapters are quite consistent in their story, without Nicklas's intervensions at the end of the chapters. In the first chapter Mi tries to see the fairies at the springs to make a wish for her to be able to speak. She holds a coin to spend there and must find a way to get there with it. She encounters her sister who gives her a mapping device, then Johann who requests artifacts for a free passage, then her sister's friend Susanna, who mistaking Mi for her sister tries to get a debt from her before she lets Mi continue. Later on she meets Chidi, who too blocks her path to Fairy Springs and demands a valuable stone, Lauritz in a village nearby trades three artifacts for the stone and Mi is able to get to the springs. There Titania (the leader of fairies) informs Mi that she cannot help with her disability and makes her subordinates: Dora and Cilia, join Mi to help her out in her tough times. When the three steps into the strange tunnel of human contruction, it causes the explosion and makes Mi fuse with Bob, who was there at the same time. The story is resumed in the third chapter where Mi is asked by the Myriadists to ring 6 bells to stop the incoming prophecied apocalypse, that is set to occure soon by the clock with 600 years cycle, surrounded by ominous machines with implied destructive power. Mi does as she is told, and a way she does is completely up to the player. There are bonus short stories kept as secrets in the game that tell about Mi's future adventures and naturally Nicklas's commentary on them. Which ones are canon is questionable matter. ''End Special Trick The trick applies to two characters in the game: RPG Hero and Mi Sprocket. It's called Triangular Jumping by the Knytt community and it's a perfectly timed jump off the wall and instant facing back to it. It allows the player to reach a block higher, normally unaccesible place. It's rarely used as a way to find secrets and basically is a way to get to bonus "Challenge" spots (most notably at the lake with RPG Hero). There is also a very simple trick wich involves Bob, if Mi jumps off the wall and short after changes form, she might be able to reach a bit higher places than she normally would by simply jumping off. This method allows to skip some of the quest puzzles in the underground. Mi´s Gallery Red Mi.png|A Chapter 1 Mi's game sprite as seen in dialogues. Mi.png|Mi's game sprite in the Chapter 3 Neon Mi.png|Neon Mi's game sprite from bonus stories Category:Characters Category:Knytt Underground Category:Sprites